Giving Up On You
by Pumples
Summary: Nora is fed up with Tyler's lack of concern for her showcase, and his terrible punctuality. Listen in on her thoughts and feelings as she considers her next actions. I was asked to continue this, so more chapters have been added!
1. Chapter 1

-**Giving Up On You**- 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stealing is a crime, so don't.

- - - - - - -

Nora paced up and down the studio's wooden floor, her heels clicking as they came in contact with the beams. She couldn't tell how long she had been treading across the same ten or so planks of heavily varnished wood, but she was aware that if she didn't change her course of direction soon she would scream.

Tyler was late. Again. Not just 'I went to grab a soda quickly' late, or even 'whoops I missed the bus' late, but seriously, rudely and unforgivably late. And Nora was majorly pissed.

She wished it were the first time that she had experienced him being such a let down, but sadly it wasn't. The past few days his attendance had been deteriorating gradually, but she had been able to push it aside thanks to the way he always threw himself into his dancing one hundred percent.

He was a good dancer. That she could readily admit. He still needed to learn the routine, however, and that would take time, dedication and practice.

It had taken her just under half a term to come up with the dance routine in her mind, and she was still taking her time finding the right track to dance to. Everything had to be perfect. However, she was beginning to get concerned that it could easily take Tyler just as long to pick up the routine, as it had taken her to design it. He was a quick learner, that could easily be said, but his lack of experience in classical ballet was hindering his progress.

Letting out a deep sigh of frustration, she stopped pacing for a moment and glanced at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror that occupied an entire wall of the studio. She looked angry and hurt; yet there was more to her expression than just those two emotions. She didn't need a mirror to tell her how she was feeling inside. Somewhere deep down inside of her she felt the stirrings of a most unwelcome emotion.

She had become to look forward to her daily practices with Tyler more than she should have allowed herself to. Now, the thought of not having one not only made her angry at his lack of concern for her showcase, but also irritated at herself for secretly missing him.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she felt her mind cloud over with the memory of his face; that strong jaw-line, those intense green eyes, and that crooked smile that touched her far more than she was willing to admit to anyone.

Feeling jittery, she reached her hand up to her head and released the hair-band that was restraining her hair in a tight ponytail. Letting her chestnut locks tumble onto her shoulders, she shook her head gently from side to side, letting her hair swoosh around, giving her a chance to stretch the muscles in her neck, which had been getting tighter and tighter by the second.

She had been relying on having a good practice. Not only to reassure her that both Tyler and herself were on deadline for the showcase, but also to work out some of the tension that had been building inside of her.

A combination of the pressures of the impending showcase, rehearsing constantly for weeks on end, and her new and unwelcome feelings for Tyler were beginning to wrap themselves into a knot of tension in the pit of her stomach. She had to keep reassuring herself that this was what it was all about, that she would look back on these moments with a fondness for her years spent at MSA. Despite this, however, she still felt that she was climbing a hill on a very steep and unsteady roller-coaster, that seemed destined for a most uncomfortable ride back down to earth.

She had promised herself, and her boyfriend, that these practices were a necessity until Andrew, her usual dance-partner, was able to dance with her again. That had been before her feelings had started to change. Now, she had begun to secretly hope that Andrew would be unable to dance for a quite a while.

She hated herself for thinking it. Andrew was a great dancer, and had also been a very good friend to her over the years, but something about the way Tyler danced excited her more than Andrew ever had, or did.

She wasn't sure if it was the combination of raw club moves, his fountain of energy that seemed to bubble up from nowhere, or the sparkle in his eye that glimmered whenever she looked at him. Whatever it was, Tyler Gage had wormed his way into her thoughts and affections, and was stubbornly refusing to leave.

Sure he was annoying, and always challenged her when he thought she was wrong – not that he knew anything about choreography- but he seemed to be, deep down, a really nice guy; Despite his rough, tough-guy exterior.

The fact that he always seemed to look at her with a fondness that was way more than just friendship didn't hurt either. She had noticed the sparkle that always appeared in his eyes when he looked at her. Her friend Lucy, who had from the start been more than complimentary about Tyler's assets, had also pointed it out on several occasions.

Sure, she could admit that he was attractive in an unconventional sort of way. He seemed to turn a few heads when entering a room, but that could mostly be put down to the fact that he was so tall. To her five foot three frame at least, he was nearly a giant; towering over her at just over six foot.

Some would say he had the whole package; good looks, a nice body, and the ability to dance. But in a school of arts it took more than those abilities to capture someone's attention. Nora always looked for honesty, integrity and reliability; the latter being Tyler's biggest downfall. His rather unsavoury extra curricular activities didn't do him any favours either. In fact, rumours about his supposed criminal activity had been buzzing throughout the school corridors since he had arrived. It was the hottest gossip the school had heard in months.

Despite this, however, she had been willing to give him a chance; albeit because initially there had been no other option. She had begun to believe that he had begun to enjoy the practices more and more, and thanks to his effort, had been able to see himself progress with each day. Now, it seemed clear as day that her efforts had been wasted. She would have been better off spending her time planning a solo routine for the showcase, rather than wasting her time on him.

Her thoughts convinced her for a moment. Then she felt the unexpected pang of disappointment. Already, part of her had given up on Tyler Gage. He'd had his chance. These practices she'd arranged were not so much about her, as him. He was the one who needed to be ready on the day. He needed to learn the steps until they were lodged into his brain. He was the one letting himself down.

She inhaled deeply, and crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

That wasn't exactly true. He hadn't just let himself down, he had let her down too. That was what hurt her the most. After all the time they had dedicated to getting to know each other, all the stick she had taken from fellow students, and, admittingly, some of her friends about his lack of prospects, he was throwing it all away and proving everyone right.

She let out another frustrated grunt and paced towards her coat, scarf and bag, which were lying where she had left them on a chair by the C.D player stand. She snatched them up, dressed quickly and made her way towards the exit. As she did, she took a brief glance at the clock on the wall, which was only a moment away from signalling the hour.

If he couldn't be bothered to show, she wasn't going to mope around waiting for him. She would forget all about Tyler Gage, and she wouldn't look back.

- - - - - -

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

-**Chapter Two**- 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stealing is a crime, so don't.

- - - - -

Nora didn't leave campus straight away after her practice session, purely because she was too pumped up to head home and face a lecture by her mother. They hadn't been getting along lately, and she knew that Tyler's 'no show' would encourage her mother into bringing up the subject of dance as a whole and its questionable presence in her daughter's life. She loved her mother dearly, but hated her lack of acceptance of the one true activity that made her truly happy.

Her father, on the other hand, had been her biggest fan. He had constantly encouraged her to reach for her dreams. Out of the pair of them, Brian Clark was the dreamer. He had played the role of the unshakeable optimist, whereas Nora's mother, Katherine, had always been the one to keep both him, and Nora, grounded. It was that characteristic that had helped both her, and eventually Nora, come to terms with Brian's premature death.

Nora had recently questioned how it was that her parents had stayed together as long as they had. They seemed to have been virtual opposites, although it had never showed in their feelings for one another. They had met while at high school, married within three years of graduation, and had Nora a year later.

Their family life had always been enviable. Nora had never wanted for anything, and had grown up in a loving and caring environment. From an outsider's perspective, they seemed to have been the perfect family, although things were occasionally tense due to Brian's growing work commitments. It was these commitments that had eventually led to his fatal heart attack.

Nora entered the corridor with her face still flashing red with anger. It would take more than just a drink in the canteen before she calmed down. She stormed up the hall, not completely sure where she was heading, but just knowing that she needed to walk off some of her frustration. As she did so, a friendly face peeked out at her from one of the adjacent studios.

"Nora?"

She turned around to see Miles looking at her cautiously from around the doorframe. She attempted a smile, but only managed an irritated smirk.

"You okay?"

Nora paused for a moment, unsure what to say in response. She knew that Miles had had a few conversations with Tyler, but was unsure as to how good friends they actually were. She wasn't the bitchy type, but she _was_ annoyed, and Miles was a good enough friend for her to trust him not to repeat what she had said to him in confidence.

"Umm" She mumbled and then stopped, instead choosing to let out the deep breath that she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Miles continued to watch her, wide eyed, and then waved her over towards him.

"Come on. Come in and tell me about it."

Silently obeying, she entered the small studio and sat on the wooden benches that faced the recording booth. Fortunately, the studio was unoccupied, giving Nora a perfect opportunity to explain to Miles why she was so upset.

"So, he just hasn't shown up?" Miles repeated, clearly as confused as Nora, with Tyler's absence. He liked Tyler, but he didn't like people letting his friends down, and the current situation wasn't going to win him any favours.

"I don't understand." Nora replied, waving her hands in the air slightly. "I agree to let him help me. I risk my health by practising lifts and turns with an untrained dancer. Hell, I even helped him get out of his community service hours, and he repays me with this!" She screwed up her face in anger. "He's taking advantage, Miles!"

Miles considered his friend's words for a moment, and then paused.

"Are you sure something hasn't happened to delay him? I mean, he could be sick?"

Nora couldn't help but smile as Miles tried his best to defend his new friend, or at least come up with a rational excuse for his rude behaviour.

"I wish it was the first time, Miles." Nora replied, shaking her head in dismay. "The truth is, he's been gradually getting later and later each day. Its just today he's _really_ late." She checked her watch once again.

"I don't know what to say, Nora." Miles replied doubtfully. "I just felt that maybe-"

"Hey, baby!"

Miles and Nora both looked up simultaneously to see Brett Dolan, Nora's boyfriend, standing in the doorway. Neither of them had heard the door open. Nora rose to her feet to receive a kiss on the cheek before Brett marched into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a moment of observing the solemn look on both Nora and Miles' face.

Nora let out another sigh before briefly explaining the situation to Brett. Miles, meanwhile, made his way over to the recording board and began checking and arranging the various buttons and nozzles.

"I told you that guy was trouble." Brett replied after listening to Nora's story. "If you had asked me for my opinion, I would have waited until Andrew recovered-"

"I did ask you, Brett." Nora snapped back angrily, "I needed a dance partner to practice with. I can't afford to wait until Andrew is better. He might not get better for _months_!"

Brett raised his hands defensively, before muttering a few words into Miles' ear. Miles nodded slowly, before returning his attention back to the board.

"I would have helped you, Nora, but I told you how crucial the next few weeks are for the album. I can't afford to wait either!"

Nora let out another frustrated sigh, before attempting to stand. Brett stomped over to her, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, thus stopping her from moving. Nora looked up into his eyes reluctantly.

"Listen, baby." He soothed, gently massaging her shoulders with his thumbs. Despite not feeling any calmer, Nora's face softened slightly. "Why don't you just chill out for a moment, take a seat, and you can listen in on the first playback of the track we laid down today." He glanced behind at Miles, who nodded in recognition. Turning back around, he flashed Nora an excited smile. "You'll love it, I know you will."

Giving in, Nora slumped back down onto the bench and drew her knees up to her chin. Brett was right, to some extent. Getting angry was no way of handling the situation. Besides, she was angry with Tyler, and not Brett. For now she would calm down, but if Tyler dared show his face in the next few hours, he would wish he'd never been born.

- - - - - -

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

-**Chapter Three**- 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stealing is a crime, so don't.

- - - - -

"Nora!"

Nora looked around, startled, to see Tyler peering at her from around the door. She'd been so preoccupied with watching Brett and Miles work that she hadn't heard him arrive. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and was breathing heavily; a clear indication that he had been running and therefore aware that he was late. Despite her best attempt to ignore it, she couldn't help but notice the slight skip her heart made as she met his gaze.

"It's a closed set, bro." Brett barked when he noticed Tyler's looming presence in the doorway. He placed the headphones on the desk in front of him, and made his way through the glass door that separated him from the adjacent room.

It was no secret that he disliked Tyler. He had from the first second he had seen him dance with his girlfriend. Not only was it because he felt threatened by him, but because he thought that Tyler was bad news. He'd seen his type before. He was a loser, and the quicker it took Nora to discover this, the happier he would be.

"Okay, _bro_." Tyler replied sarcastically as he entered the room. It was clear that Brett's caution had had very little, if any, effect on him.

"Listen, Nora-"

"Where've you been?" She snapped in return, the anger that she had managed to reduce to a low simmer once again building up inside of her. "You're an hour late!"

Tyler was taken aback slightly by her tone and the aggression in her voice. It was clear to him that he'd over-crossed the line on one too many occasions, and she had finally snapped. Fortunately, he was used to unpredictable confrontation, and managed to keep his cool without showing any surprise at her angry words.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sarcastically. "I had some stuff to do."

"For an hour?"

"Yeah." He snapped back. Despite the fact that he was finding Nora more attractive than ever with her flared nostrils and fiery eyes, her accusing tone was beginning to get on his nerves. "I'm here now, so what's the problem? Let's just go and rehearse."

"There's someone else in the studio now. It's too late." Finding it hard to look him in the eyes, she turned her face away to glare at her reflection in the glass wall opposite her.

"Don't get mad at me." Tyler retorted, his own anger reaching its very low boiling point. "I'm here everyday."

"Look bro," Brett interrupted, trying to change the subject. Tyler's building aggression was beginning to make him nervous, and he was eager to clear the air, as well as remove Tyler from his presence. "We're trying to work here. Some of us take this seriously."

Nora looked up at Brett, ignoring Tyler completely. She'd already had enough of his lame excuses and was also eager for him to leave. Despite the fact that she was holding her own verbally, she was finding it harder by the second to control the trembles that were taking over her body. If she had to move, stand, or even walk out of the studio to escape from Tyler, she was pretty sure that he would notice the effect that their fight had had on her, and showing vulnerability was the last thing she wanted to do.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him slowly remove his glance from her, to Brett, then back to her again. His angry stare burnt into her cheek, but she remained stubbornly staring at her reflection. She looked angry and powerful, but she felt her reserve being chipped away by Tyler's moody silence. It was the longest second before she noticed his body language change, and the aggressive stance that he had been holding melt away.

"Whatever." He muttered, before storming out into the corridor. Nora prepared herself for the door to slam behind him, but instead it closed only a few inches away from the doorframe. Tyler had disappeared from sight, but from the distant footsteps that she could hear pounding up the corridor, she was confident that he was leaving the building.

"I hate to say I told you so." Brett chuckled, unaware that Nora's anger was still simmering in her throat.

"Then don't." She retaliated, snatching her coat and bag into her arms.

"Where are you going?" Miles asked meekly, concerned that Nora seemed more upset by the fight than he had anticipated.

"I'm going home."

- - - - - - -

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

-**Chapter Four**- 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stealing is a crime, so don't.

- - - - -

She couldn't believe it. Despite willing herself to take her own advice and completely forget all about Tyler, she had given him the benefit of the doubt _again_ and he had yet to show up for practice. She'd already stood there for a good thirty minutes before realising that he wasn't going to show. Once again she was left alone in the studio feeling embarrassed and angry.

This occasion, however, was different. He couldn't excuse his behaviour with some lame excuse. This time she was confident that he had _deliberately_ not turned up. He wasn't occupied with running chores for his mother, or whatever his lame excuse had been the day before. This time he was _punishing_ her.

She could have forgiven him if he had genuinely made an effort to make up for his actions the day before, but this was unforgivable. Brett _had_ been right about him after all.

Gathering her things once again, she followed the now familiar pattern of having to think of an alternative way of rehearsing her routine. She had pinned all her hopes on Tyler. Despite her initial prejudices, and had grown to trust and believe in him. Despite what anyone had said, she had begun to see the hidden goodness that lurked deep inside of his tall frame.

Now she had seen his true colours she could admit that she had been blind. The goodness that she had seen in him had been her own desire for him to be a better person. Instead of following her gut instincts she had followed her heart, which had once again got her into trouble.

Avoiding the studio, where she was sure Miles and Brett would be recording, as they had been the day before, she headed up the opposite end of the corridor towards one of the back exits. She wasn't prepared to have a repeat of the events from the day before, and thought that getting some fresh air might help her plan her next strategy.

As she pushed the heavy wooden doors open, she was both startled and irritated to see Tyler standing a few steps below her, casually sweeping the dirt from the steps onto the pavement below him. Once again, the simmering anger from the day before rose into her voice.

"Where _were_ you?"

Tyler's head swivelled round to see her. For a moment, his expression was unreadable, and then he turned away carelessly.

"Where was I when?"

"When we were _supposed _to be _rehearsing_?" Nora stormed down the steps towards him, her voice raising in frustration.

"Oh, yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think that rehearsing thing's gonna work out for me."

Nora could hardly believe what she was hearing. She had been right after all. He was punishing her.

"What?"

"I quit."

Nora felt her mouth fall open in disbelief.

"You just quit without telling me!"

"Sorry." Tyler grumbled sarcastically, swapping the broom that he had been sweeping with into his other hand, and brushing past her up the steps.

"I can't believe I even _trusted_ you." She screamed. The irritation of the situation, and Tyler's careless attitude firing the anger inside of her. "That was so unbelievably _stupid_!"

She had wasted her time and energy on someone who obviously didn't care about her, or all the time she had devoted to getting him up to speed on the steps. Director Gordon had been right. She'd have been better off spending her time coming up with a solo piece.

"Hey," Tyler replied, waving the broom in the air slightly. "People make stupid mistakes everyday." He turned away and opened the door, ready to enter the school and leave Nora behind. Just as he was about to walk away, something struck him inside, and he was unable to leave without saying something else.

"Besides," He continued, turning to face her once again. "It didn't look like you needed me anyway."

With those final words he disappeared through the wooden doors and back into the school, leaving Nora fuming on the steps.

- - - - - -

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter Five -

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stealing is a crime, so don't.

- - - - -

The key turned loudly in the lock, causing Nora to let out a pent-up sigh of frustration. It was late, and she had spent the past four hours dancing by herself at the MSA. She'd given up on finding another dance partner, and had decided to spend whatever time was left of her wasted afternoon and evening working out a solo piece.

"Nora?" Katherine Clark called from the living room as Nora made her way into the dimly lit hallway. "It's getting late. Where've you been?"

"Where do you think, mom?" Nora replied, hoping to keep conversation to a minimum so she could escape to her room and have a good cry. She'd been holding back tears ever since Tyler had told her that he was quitting.

"You've been rehearsing a lot lately…" Her mom cautioned gently. Despite having spent most of the late afternoon plotting the best way to approach the subject with Nora, now that the moment had finally arrived she had forgotten all of her carefully calculated sentences.

"What about your other school work?"

Nora's head snapped to attention as she slowly made her way up the stairs. Her mother's words had touched a raw nerve, and she was unable to let it go.

"Rehearsing is the most important part of my school work, it's kind of the whole point."

"I just don't think that dancing-"

"Dancing is what, mom?" Nora snapped, unable to stop herself. She'd had a terrible day, and despite the fact that she wasn't really angry with her mom, she couldn't prevent the words that were forming in her mouth. "What do you know about it anyway? When was the last time you saw me dance?"

Katherine Clark bit her tongue sharply as Nora's words cut straight through her. It wasn't the tone in her voice that had hurt her, but rather the honesty and truth behind the statement. Katherine hadn't seen Nora dance since Brian had died, simply because it reminded her too much of him.

"That's not fair." She retaliated, her voice displaying an audible wobble and her eyes filling with tears.

For a moment, Nora's face seemed to soften slightly, and she took a subconscious step towards Katherine, almost reaching out to soothe her. She paused, however, and her anger once again rose in her throat.

"You know what mom, you don't have to worry about me dancing anymore." She shook her head as her emotions changed from anger to despair. "My new dance partner quit today. So basically I'm screwed." She swallowed hard to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You might get your dream after all."

Without waiting for her mother's reaction, she turned around and ran up the stairs, unable to fight the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

- - - - - -

Nora pushed the wooden doors open with her hand while casually checking in her bag that she had all of her belongings. It was the end of another long day of lessons at the MSA, and for once she was looking forward to getting a quick snack at the local café, before returning to the school to teach her extra curricular grade one ballet class.

She loved teaching. Not only because it was a nice little source of income, but also because she loved seeing her little class of six to seven year old girls grow and develop with each lesson. It was all basic steps, but yet she enjoying witnessing the delight that they experienced upon mastering each new step.

Her thoughts completely blocking her special awareness, Nora didn't notice Tyler slouching on the bottom step of the main stairwell until he glanced up at her and called her name. He had that familiar, apologetic smirk on his face, but Nora was adamant that she was not going to melt. She'd given him one too many chances, and wasn't the type to repeat her previous mistakes.

Jumping to his feet, Tyler outstretched an arm in an attempt to block her exit path, but Nora had already prepared her escape plan. Turning sharply on her heels, she changed direction and speed-walked as quickly away from him as she could.

"Wait a minute!" Tyler called, and she heard his clumpy footsteps rushing to keep up with her. Nora shook her head in irritation and continued to walk.

"Can you hold on a second?"

Despite noticing that Tyler had now caught up with her, Nora maintained her speed. She was still eager to get away from him.

It was clear to Tyler that he'd better start talking as soon as possible, before Nora either decked him, or ran off. Looking down at his feet, he began mumbling his apology.

"Look, I just wanna say I'm.. I'm sorry about yesterday."

Nora remained silent, but rolled her eyes in irritation.

"What's the matter, don't feel like mopping any floors today?"

"Look, can you just give me a break?" Tyler snapped, the anger rising in his voice. He couldn't work out why Nora was being so stubborn. He _had_ come and apologised after all.

Smiling at the fact that she had clearly pressed his buttons, Nora turned to face him while slowing to a stop.

"Do you have any idea how important this showcase is? Who's gonna be there?" She took a few threatening steps towards him.

Tyler shrugged nonchalantly. He hadn't been expecting her to retaliate.

"I dunno. P.. people?" He pulled an innocent face, hoping it would soften Nora's heart and help her to forgive him.

"_People_?" She gasped in disbelief. "_Important_ people from _every_ major dance company in the _country_! Without this showcase I have _nothing_, I go _nowhere_." She glared at him, her eyes filling ever so slightly with tears.

"Okay." He replied defensively. "Alright, I get it. I know all about having nothing. It sucks."

"Yes, it does."

Unable to keep looking at him, Nora stormed away again, blinking hard as she tried to fight back the tears. She _wouldn't_ cry in front of him, she just _couldn't_.

Tyler rushed to keep up with her again. Fortunately for him, for every one of his paces, Nora had to take two, which quickly helped him reach her side once again.

"Okay, so we gonna go back to doing this?"

"No." Nora snapped, refusing to give him any explanation.

"No?" He gasped dumbfounded. What was her problem? He'd apologised, and she was clearly upset about not having a partner, so why wouldn't she give him another chance?

"I don't trust you!" She blurted out, her words striking Tyler sharply, causing him to miss a step and therefore allow her to plough ahead of him.

Upon reaching the corner of the street, Nora took a quick glance at the road before readying herself to cross. With any luck, she could cross the street and loose Tyler before he offered her another lame excuse.

As she lifted her foot a firm hand landed on her shoulder, and she was spun around to face a very hurt looking Tyler. "Then what have I got to do to prove it to you?"

Nora quickly averted her gaze from his eyes, knowing that if she continued to stare into their depths, she would loose all of her nerve. Instead, she sported an unimpressed smirk, hoping that it would say what her voice temporarily couldn't.

"Look," Tyler continued as sincerely as possible. "I'll do anything!"

Nora smiled slightly as an idea filled her mind. If he truly were being honest, which he seemed to be, he would have to prove it in more than just words. She'd test him in the only way she could think would really challenge his feelings and desires to help her.

"Anything?"

Smiling evilly, she returned her gaze to his eyes, which were now clouded in confusion. He clearly was puzzled as to what had triggered her expression to change so suddenly from irritation to amusement. Despite his relief at seeing a slight smile play at her lips, he began to feel surprisingly uneasy.

- - - - - -

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

- **Chapter Six** - 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stealing is a crime, so don't.

- - - - - -

Tyler gawked across at Jenna in disbelief from the other side of the dining table. They were sitting in the small café Nora usually visited before her dance class, sharing a chicken salad sandwich.

After nagging her continually during the short walk to the café, Tyler had finally convinced her to admit her plan for how he could repay her for his previous sins. It wasn't at all what he had expected, and it showed on his face.

"You're kidding, right?"

Nora fought a grin. She knew that he would be less than happy with her suggestion, but that was the point. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it, he was supposed to accept it and go along with it willingly.

"No. I'm not kidding."

"But… come on! I mean.. tights and _everything_?"

"Yes. Tights and everything."

Tyler let out a sigh and glanced around, checking to see if anyone had heard their conversation and was paying them any particular attention.

"But Nora," He leaned towards her and lowered his voice, "I'm not the kind of person who can be seen-"

"You said _anything_!" She reminded him firmly, holding his gaze with an equally stubborn one of her own. Tyler, wisely, remained silent and submissively dropped his eyes to the table.

"Okay, fine."

Nora could only imagine the thoughts that were crossing through his mind. Most probably how to wriggle his way out of their verbal agreement. She, however, was adamant that he _would_ be attending her dance class, be fully involved, and wouldn't leave a second before it was officially over.

"Just promise me that no one will see." Tyler begged, his eyes wide with concern. Nora smiled softly. Despite his tough exterior, it seemed that deep down he was just as self-conscious as anyone else was.

"I can't promise you that, Tyler. But I can assure you that the only other people participating in the class will be seven-year-old girls!" She let out a chuckle which instantly bought a smile to his face.

It wouldn't be too bad. Any opportunity to spend some extra time with her was a bonus, although he hadn't expected to be dressed in such... revealing clothes. The thought filled him with horror, but he was pinning his hopes on Nora being a professional.

She did, after all, attend a school where pretty much _all_ of the guys regularly wore tights, so the sight couldn't be too much of a surprise for her. He hoped.

He didn't even know where to get tights from, although Nora had assured him that she had that under control. Something told him that putting them on would be a lot harder than actually finding a pair, but he was absolutely alone on that one. There was no _way_ he was going to be asking Nora for any help with that.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Tyler looked across at her now beaming face and stifled a sigh that formed at the back of his throat. She was beautiful. If humiliating himself in front of a bunch of little girls would put him back in her good graces, it would most definitely be worth it. Anything to keep that dazzling smile on her face and more importantly directed straight at him.

- - - - - -

"And up, and grand-plié, all the way to the ground…"

Tyler looked around to locate Nora, who was gradually working her way along the line of girls towards him. He was just about coping. Not only with wearing the very uncomfortable tights, but also with the near impossible contortions that she was commanding them to do.

Anyone who said that ballet was beautiful was deranged. Nora made it look good however, and she was looking good in her short black dress and pale pink leggings.

"And back up, and reach your hand up high, touch the sky, down to the floor and touch your toes…"

He bent over, hoping that the tights wouldn't reveal too much of his rear, although he was pretty sure that they would. It seemed to be their main purpose. He was confident that they were a female invention.

"And back up.."

Nora finally reached his side, and smiled to herself as he stretched back up to his former height. She hadn't meant to take a peek as he bent over, but her hormones had taken control over the muscles around her eyes and she had snuck a quick look. He hadn't noticed, fortunately, and seemed to be concentrating more on his movements than her.

She had every intention of simply passing him by without initiating any eye contact, but couldn't help glancing down at his skinny chicken legs, which were suddenly visible in the close fitting clothing. It was obvious to her at that moment why he was so fond of his extra baggy jeans, which he always seemed to wear loose and low on his hips.

It was such a comical sight. Here was this tough, rugged bad boy who was risking a lifetime of humiliation to prove to her that he was genuine. The thought bought a lump to her throat. A lump that was quickly dislodged by a chuckle that struggled to escape from her mouth. She couldn't help it. If only he knew how ridiculous he looked. Some guys could pull off tights. Tyler couldn't.

Fighting to control her giggles, she caught his eyes unexpectedly. Two apple green eyes that were themselves dancing with amusement.

Upon hearing her laughter, Tyler himself released an embarrassed chuckle. It was clear that he felt ridiculous, but was trying his best not to think about it. Despite his initial awkwardness, he had been trying hard and had unwittingly displayed an unpredicted talent.

Nora paused by his side, finding her tallest student ever so slightly more interesting than the others. As she continued to giggle, she noticed some of the other students peeking around to see what was so funny.

One girl in particular, little Lucy Abes, span around unexpectedly and shushed Tyler. The irritation at his lack of seriousness visible on her face and in her voice. It clearly took Tyler by surprise, and for a second he snapped to attention, his arms immediately returning to the first position. It didn't last long, however, as he registered the event in his mind and turned to Nora, clearly looking for some backup.

Nora simply laughed in response at the moody expression that momentarily crossed his face. It was clear that he was annoyed that the little girl had told him off. However, the reprimand seemed to have worked. Instead of continuing to laugh, he flashed the back of Lucy's head a stern glare, before turning to give Nora a smile.

"And point."

Tyler watched Nora carefully as she lifted her left leg slightly in the air and prepared it to enter the second position. He followed her lead, his eyes never leaving her body.

"And second. And plié."

Tyler tried to follow the instructions as best as possible, whilst putting aside his humiliation. It seemed Nora had noticed his efforts and rewarded him with a genuine smile. She watched as he pliéd, slightly less gracefully than some of the others, and nodded in recognition of his attempt.

"Good."

She smiled once again, before turning away from him and walking back down the line.

"And plié."

Tyler let out a laugh as Nora distanced herself from him, both out of relief that he was no longer under such direct surveillance and also at her slightly pathetic attempt to reassure that him that he was doing well. His laugh echoed around the room, once again attracting little Lucy Abes' attention.

Spinning around again, her finger firmly pressed against her lips, she hissed at him to be quiet, which he retaliated with an evil glare. Once was fine, twice was just too much. After all, she was a third of his height, and he could easily squish her with very little effort.

It was at that moment, however, that Nora loudly announced the end of the lesson, much to Tyler's relief. It was over. His humiliation was through.

One by one, the little girls moved away from the bar, gathered their belongings and went to meet their parents or guardians, who were waiting outside the room to meet them. Soon the room was empty, except for Nora and Tyler.

Nora slowly approached him, feeling slightly shy. It could have been the tights, or the way he was smiling at her with that crooked, slightly awkward grin that made her feel warm inside, but for some reason that comfortable feeling she usually experienced when around him had gone. They had crossed an invisible line, and there was no going back.

"So," She began, breaking the tension between them, "Did you have fun?"

Tyler grinned at her, obviously thinking of one answer, but vocalising another.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I actually had fun." He admitted with a chuckle. "Although don't expect me to be repeating this any time soon."

Nora laughed and looked up at him as silence filled the air. She would have to start making her excuses to leave soon. It was getting late and she needed to be home in time for dinner. It would take her a good twenty minutes to walk home, no matter how fast she walked.

"Well I'd better go, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"So we're going back to rehearsing?" Tyler asked, his voice tinged with hope.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. He'd repaid her for screwing around, and she was confident that from now on things would be different between the pair of them.

"Cool." He mumbled aloofly, although his face gave away his true feelings. He suddenly seemed to be lit up inside.

"Well. I'd better go." Nora repeated, swinging her school bag onto her shoulder. She was reluctant to be the first to leave. Truth be told, she could have stood there all night simply smiling up at him.

"Yeah." Tyler replied gruffly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nora gave him a friendly smile, before making her way towards the exit. She dawdled as much as possible, yet it seemed that Tyler felt no urge to go after her. As she reached the door she turned around once again to give him a brief wave.

She knew very well that she was making a big deal of saying goodbye, but his actions that afternoon had confirmed to her that his feelings were honest and true, and she felt a stronger connection to him than ever before.

"Nora!" He called after her as she took a small step into the corridor. His words echoed in the air causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around slightly to face him

"May I walk you home?"

Nora felt her cheeks blush slightly as she took in his words. No one had ever asked to walk her home before, and she was deeply touched.

"Okay. Providing you change first."

Tyler glanced down at his legs and blushed.

"Believe me, I will."

- - - - - -  
Please read and review. I'd like to take this opportunity to say a big thank you to everyone who has commented on this story so far. Thanks for all the tips and suggestions also, these really do help me make the story even better!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have had during the writing of this story. However, I have decided not to continue updating it in the near future.

If you like my work, please feel free to visit my friends website, where she is currently hosting not only this, but several other fictions I have written over the years. The address is http://addiction. Miranda 


End file.
